It never sleeps
by Solyom2
Summary: The Wilkerson family moves to Ludlow.


**Sorry for the grammar mistakes.**

* * *

2000 was the hardest year for the Wilkerson family. It started in January, when Hal's company finally became bankrupt, and the workers were fired. They could have got up yet, but the lucky didn't stay with them. Three months later the Lucky Aide closed his local shop and Lois got turned out too.  
„Never fear, boys. If we stay together, we will get through." But she neither believed it yet. Their debt just grew and grew, the postman brought the warnings each day. They passed upon that Francis will be taken out from the military school from next school year, they already paid the actual term. When the May arrived and they both were without job, they knew here is the end. It's impossibility to spare more, soon the bank sends the letter, wherein they are warned to leave the their home.  
Then one morning, as wonder would have happened, the phone rang. Hal's former workmate, Roy phoned.  
„Hello, Hal." He greeted in the receiver.  
„Oh, hello Roy." Hal said.  
„How are you?" He asked.  
Hal peeked over his shoulder, if the children having breakfast around the table (if the pure boiled rice is breakfast) hear him.  
„It's big trouble." He lowered his voice. „None of us has job, we will unhoused."  
„Oh shit." Roy groaned. „Look, meanwhile I managed to find a job in an insurance company."  
„Yep." Hal didn't know, why his friend called him to tell him this totally pointless information, which helps nothing on his situation.  
„Do you remember my cousin, I told you about him."  
„Yes, of course." Hal's voice perked up permanently. In the day of their discharge Roy told, in the long run he will work in his cousin's clinker-car salon in Maine.  
„I talked with him last night, and he said that, if you want he can give you job."  
Hal felt that he didn't hear well. They won't get to the street. Everything will be okay. He smiled and started to laugh in his relief.  
„You know, his shop is in Ludlow." Roy continued. „He know the local estate agent, who can offer you a pretty cheap house, on easy terms."  
These words got to Hal's brain just as hollow voices.  
„Thanks Roy, you saved my life."Hal aggrated.  
„You have no occasion, good luck, Hal!" He said and hung the phone.  
„Lois, Lois!" Hal ran to their room smiling.

He called Roy's cousin, Steve Hester that day yet. Steve greeted cheerfully, and Hal assessed in himself the guy is already sympathetic. Then he dialed the estate agent who was offered by Hester. An old, thrum voice answered in the phone, but as Hal told the cause of the call, the other gave the address of the house and they discussed the tomorrow's meeting.  
„Then, be clever." Lois whispered to him next day at dawn, beside the car, and she kissed her husband. The sun hasn't appeared on bottom of the horizon, the boys were sleeping in their room. They heard Reese's snoring through the opened window. They decided that they'll tell them the new news only after Hal arranged everything. Hal toke up a comfort position it the driver seat and prepared himself for the round trip which lasts all day.  
Soon he distanced the city, drove along fields and green hills. He didn't know how his sons will get used to the small-townish life, but they will sustain, he thought.  
At noon he arrived to the discussed address. He stopped by the way, and his future home was standing in front of him. It was a new-built, double-storied house, and on the face of it at least twice bigger than the actual. We will never be able to pay it, crossed his mind, but he was smiling when got out the car. An old gentleman in suit was standing afore the house. His well-set hair was already ruffled by the wind.  
„Mr. Wilkerson, pleased to see you. I'm Arnold Cavington. " He said agrin and shook hands with Hal, who could hardly avert his eyes from the house.  
„I see you like it." He said. „Well, then come right in."  
While they were walking through the house, Hal make sure of that he won't be able to pay out. In the upstairs lobby he looked out of the window and saw another old house. He was observing it for the nothing, he saw nothing movement, as it would be deserted for years.  
„Does anybody live there?" He turned back to the estate agent. Cavington stopped his reviewal about the armature and looked at Hal.  
"A doctor, one Louis Creed." He answered in pale voice.  
Hal nodded and let it at that. When they want back to the downstairs, Cavington asked.  
"Well, how do you like it?"  
Hal groaned. How good would be getting old here, they would sit on the veranda in the evening and watch the sunset. The boys all would have own room. He could repair the car every Sunday. It would be so great.  
"Amazing. But… how much it costs?" He asked and prepared for the worst in himself. When Cavington declared the price, he thought he drop down. But it's cheaper than their actual house.  
"After all, why it's such… such…" His voice was thrilling yet.  
"So cheap. I don't used to tell it the clients, but I whisper to you. 15 years ago the house which was standing here burnt down one morning."  
"I see." Hal said, but he wasn't really impressed, he wore a smile.  
When they came out and Hal went to the car, Cavington asked.  
"Do you have children Mr. Wilkerson."  
"I have four son."  
"look after yourself, because huge trucks run on this road. The Orinco company's trucks used to go here. So look around well! Otherwise it's a peaceful neighborhood. The state and the Indians litigate about the surrounding lands for a long time now, you don't have to count on big constructions."  
They told each other good-bye and caving toke off to his own car. Hal plugged the belt, while his sight stopped on the other house again. He saw as a man dropped the rubbish into the dumpster, but he can't tail him, and that already disappeared in a tick. His eyes skimmed to the hill behind the house and he got a sight of a yellow, cranky path which reached the top of the hill then disappeared within sight. As he was watching it, fear assailed Hal. He shook his head and put the motor in action. Few minutes later his fear as quickly arrived, as suddenly slipped away.  
Homeward he stopped by Steve Hester's salon to meet personally too. Hester was really a sympathetic guy. He was wearing white shirt and paned tie, his little brown hair was combed onto the bald top of his head. Hal exactly reckoned the clinker-car traders look like him. Moreover the payment wasn't bad and Hester wasn't interested in that Hal doesn't have previous experience in the business.  
"The most important to do everything that you can." He said.  
The shadows already trailed long when Hal set his face for home. The radio was sounding loudly and Hal crooned the retro songs in fool's paradise. He had no idea of that what happened in his future home 15 years ago.

It was time to tell their sons the news.  
Reese impassively nodded.  
"Okay, I don't mind." He said and kept gazing the TV.  
Malcolm frowned, it seemed he is consuming the things.  
"Dad, are you sure you watched the house well? Perhaps it's something ramp."  
"Oh Malcolm." Lois busted. "Could you be glad to our lucky once in the life. Your father managed to find a job."  
Dewey toke it the worst. He would have been first former at the present September.  
"I don't want to move off. My every friend will go to school here." He said vehemently grappling with tears.  
"Look Dewey." Hal put his hand on his little son's shoulder. "We can't stay here. If…"  
"But no! I don't want." Dewey cried, his tears were running down his cheeks.  
Hal could understand him, he neither tolerate the moving well when he was young, but Dewey can't understand yet how complicate is the life.  
"You all will have own room." He said to Dewey, but his son didn't hear him.  
"Dewey, you would like a dog, wouldn't you?" Hal knew this is the last resort. Dewey looked up at him ,his big brown eyes aglare.  
"There is a great big garden around the house. I promise we will buy a dog for you, okay?"  
Dewey sniffled and Hal stroked his hair.  
"Okay?"  
As sign of his consent Dewey sniffled one more and nodded.

They packed up in one week's time, arranged the affairs pertain to their old home (so they waited a half day in the bank), the scholastic things et cetera. Previous afternoon the removal van appeared and they packed in the furniture. The neighbors were watching the hurry in front of their houses and were smiling between each other. Finally!  
The beds were already moved out so Hal brought few old sleeping bag from the garage, and they laid those down on floor of the former living room.  
The great day comes tomorrow –Hal thought as he was gazing the dark ceiling and dropped off to sleep slowly.

They woke up early in the morning, ate some of the sandwiches that were made by Lois for the car trip, then stood in the door to turn back last time.  
Well, here's the end. – Hal thought and put his arm around his sons. How many memories attach to these walls. Perhaps soon a new young married couple move here, like them 12 years ago, and the house will be filled with life again.  
He had this on his brain even if they got in the car and he reversed onto the road, which was enlightened by the pale shine of morning sun. They didn't think the real problems stand before them yet.


End file.
